


It's fine

by bi_nocturnal_g



Series: Ok Series [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_nocturnal_g/pseuds/bi_nocturnal_g
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took her awhile before she got it</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's fine

**Author's Note:**

> I promised I’d update sooner on my stories, but I never realized that this installment was long overdue.

This thing with Steve was just that, a thing, something comfortable and uncomplicated between long time friends. It was nice and easy being with him, because he never expected more from her than a little fun to tide them over until the next leave and she wasn’t looking for a steady relationship any time soon.

Their agreement was supposed to be easy and uncomplicated, an “I scratch your back you scratch my back” sort of thing. But then Detective Danny Williams entered the picture and things turned complicated real quick.

In the beginning whenever Steve mentioned Danny Catherine would roll her eyes at him. At first she thought he was just blowing some steam talking about his dislike of Jersey and Danny’s ties or the damn paperwork Danny made him do the other day. It was understandable that, given their partnership was still so new, there would be some hiccups along the way, all though Catherine couldn’t understand where the sudden fixation for New Jersey came from.

Steve doesn’t talk much about anything important when they are together, both agreeing a long time ago that they would leave their job out of the equation, so when he starts talking about Danny Catherine pays attention. She never realized it before but whenever Steve and she weren’t busy mapping out each others bodies, Danny was all Steve talked about. It was always “Danny this” and “Danny that”.

It’s kind of cute the way Steve acts. He doesn’t even notice that whenever he talks about Danny his eyes would sparkle and this adoring boyish smile would light up his face. It always makes Catherine stare in wonderment because he looks so young and free. Worry-free.

It’s obvious to Catherine that Steve is in love with Danny. It’s also obvious to her that Steve is still clueless about his true feelings concerning Danny. She’s been dropping hints left and right for him to pick up, but he never seemed to get it. And it’s not for lack of trying on her part. She thinks that on a sub level he’s aware of his attraction concerning Danny, because once he has the other one in sight, no one else is able to penetrate him, unless he wants them to.

She remembers that one time he ditched her when he caught sight of Danny. It was one of those unusual days when they managed to leave the bedroom and do something productive for a change.

He took her to the beach and afterwards they’d walked along the promenade until they picked out a bench and just sat with the sun beating on their backs, watching tourists and locals alike enjoying the beautiful day. And then suddenly Steve was up and walking away, it happened so fast that Catherine didn’t even have a chance to ask him what was wrong. She had followed his line of sight.

A young girl in the crowd had caught Steve’s attention and she remembered watching the puzzled frown on his face emerge before the worry entered his blue eyes. He never took his eyes off the young girl, standing there, her pigtails swiveling back and forth with her head, obviously searching for someone in the crowd.

Steve towered over the people so the girl had no trouble catching sight of him as he locked on to her. It was with much surprise when the girl jumped into his outstretched arms yelling “Uncle Steve”.

The joy in Steve eyes took her breathe away and she had stopped walking, afraid of intruding in their moment. He’d never seen Steve so relaxed and at ease with a young child. Minutes later a man came up to them, frantic and worried before enveloping the girl in his arms, still held up by Steve. Steve had said something to him, making the guy look up with relief in his eyes. Steve’s eyes had crinkled sexily around the corners and then he smiled softly. It was at that moment that things clicked together, she’d recognized the man then. All though the tie and button-down shirt were a dead give away.

She had walked away then and when Steve looked back, searching for her, she’d signed she had some important business to attend to and waved goodbye. Steve just smiled at her with a goofy expression before turning back around to follow Danny. Steve confirmed her thoughts that it was Danny, his partner, and his little girl, Gracie they saw that day.

She’d known then that even if they’d managed to delude themselves in taking their relationship to the next level, she’d always come second place. It doesn’t even bother her, because for all their fooling around, they’re just glorified fuck-buddies.

Catherine loves Steve, insecurities and all, but she knows she doesn’t love him enough. Relationship don’t come easy for Catherine, her looks are often more of a hindrance for her coupled with her intelligence. Men usually act strange around her when they find out she’s smarter than them and she works for the Navy. It’s like it doesn’t compute with the sexy image they have of her and already she’s had a lot of heartache to endure before she became friends with benefit with Steve. It’s selfish but she’s holding Steve back because of her own insecurities. And that’s not fair, not to Steve, not to her, but most especially not to Danny.

 

* * *

 

 

“I can’t do it any more.” Steve says.

Catherine wonders who’s more surprised by this. Judging by the confused and shocked look on Steve’s face he can hardly believe that came out of his mouth. In a way she’s half glad he’s finally admitting it to himself, she’s been expecting this moment ever since that day, but nevertheless she’s shocked. It hurts, cuts deep to the bone; a dull pain throbbing through her.

“Okay.” Catherine agrees.

They’re standing in Steve’s living room, the sunlight casting the room in a warm glow, dust particles dancing through the air. Catherine holds her breathe, waiting for Steve’s reaction; she watches as he sighs aloud, drops back on the couch, his elbows on his knees, hands clasped tightly together. There’s a pinched look on Steve’s face, eyes bright and sharp and it makes Catherine smile sadly and fondly at the same time.

“Good luck,” Catherine wishes as she brushes a feather-light kiss on Steve’s cheek, one filled with bitter acceptance. She doesn’t look back once as she forces herself to step back and walk away, out of the door and into the sunlight. She only stops long enough to meet Danny halfway up the driveway. She stretches her arm, grabbing Danny’s arm and thrusting a silver key into Danny’s hand before smiling genuinely at the New Jersey native as she walks away, her voice soft and drifting in the air.

“Take care.” _Of him, of you, each other_.


End file.
